The ABCs of Sirius's Memories
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: As the title implies. It's the ABCs of Sirius's Memories. His Memories of Remus and all of the things that he never told him. And two Y's just for the fun of it. haha


A is for Afternoon Chocolates

You always gave me chocolate in the afternoons. You would always make me stay with you while you studied by giving me chocolate. They were delicious.

B is for Bathrobes

Do you remember that day? I "stole" your dark blue bathrobe. You were so peeved at me, but never told me why. Even to this day, I still don't know. But I never stole your bathrobe again, not after you turned my hair blue and yellow.

C is for Cameras

Okay, so I admit that I watched a few Muggle shows. When I saw that camera, I got the greatest idea. I just didn't know that jinxing it to spray you with water you piss you off so much. I'm not sorry though, the look on you face when it happened was priceless.

D is for Decorations

The day, the last day of your seventh year, when you, Prongs, Wormtail, and I snuck into the Slytherin common room and turned everything into Gryffindor colors was one of those days that you dream about every night. It was surprisingly easy to convince you to do it. But then again, it was the last day of school. What were the professors going to do about it?

E is for Explosions

I didn't mean to blow up you're butterbeer, I swear. Okay, maybe I did. But I was so jealous to see that blond talking to you in that pub. And the way you didn't tell her to back-off. The way you just kept on and on . . . I couldn't handle it. So I decided to embarrass you. You knew it was me, but you never knew why.

F is for Fruity Popsicles

I gave you fruity popsicles. It was hilarious. The way you kept sucking on the rainbow popsicle that kept changing flavors. It was even better that you never realized that you had the word "fruity" written across your forehead for the rest of the day.

G is for Gooey Gum

Gum isn't meant to be gooey, it's meant to be chewy, but I didn't know hat at the time. You took the chocolate gum to eagerly, but when it got stuck in your mouth, and you almost choked, I realized that I probably made it incorrectly. The scar on my ass has yet to fade.

H is for Halloween

You made the best vampire werewolf ever. A hybrid in it's finest. It was especially great because everybody though you were just a vampire, but Prongs, Wormtail, and I knew you were a hybrid. Werewolf in disguise.

I is for Identical

It's the most perfect why to get out of detention. Drink pollyjuice potions, and turn into you. Confused you a bit but confused Professor McGonagall even more. You kept popping up everywhere, of so it seemed.

J is for Jinx the Minx

And that's what she was, a little minx. Your first girlfriend. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I figured that if she found out some "unsatisfying" things about you that she would leave you. Then you would stop snogging her in the common room. Honestly, tell me, how do you think I could possibly handle seeming her arms wrapped around you? I know you didn't know my feelings, but you should be more considerate of your friends.

K is for Kill the Bastard

You hated me for so long after the "incident" with Snape. I can't blame you though. He knew your secret because of me. I didn't want him to die, honest, but I figured that if he knew the truth then he would leave us alone. That moment, when I told him how to get to the shrieking shack, was one of the only times that I stopped thinking about what would be best for you, and what would make you happy. I was only thinking about how my I hated the bastard. I'm sorry.

L is for Lying

Maybe I should have told you I loved you. Instead I told you I didn't. You finally guessed a little bit, but it wasn't possible. You had Tonks, how could I admit the truth to you and ruin what the too of you had. How could I ever tell you how I felt, when I had seen the way she looked at you? I knew you two would be happier then I could ever truly make you. You would regret it if you stayed with an unhappy bitter man like me.

M is for Marry Me

I wasn't kidding, but we were in school still, and there was no way that we could get married, even if you knew I was being serious. I got down on my knee in front of the whole school and gave you plastic ring. You turned that most wonderful shade of red, laughed at my stupidity, put on the ring, and pretended to kiss me. But you gave me back the plastic ring, told me that my "joke" was funny, than said I should give my "little ring thing" to some nice girl. I wasn't joking, Remus. I wanted you to really marry me, that day. I still do.

N is for Never Stopping

You always told me to stop smoking, because it would kill me. But I always told you that I would die some day anyway. I mean think about it, why would I want to live to be old, if I can't have you by my side?

O is for Oreo Cookies

They never tasted so good until you made them. Okay so you didn't actually made them, but you did reverse the flavors, so that the white part tasted like chocolate, but the crispy part tasted like the creamy sugar stuff.

P is for Pissing in Public

Okay so I really had to use the bathroom, and I didn't think it would b a big deal, I mean dogs do it all the time right? I guess I'm lucky I wasn't caught by the Muggle police, but now every time I see that bright orange spot on the ground, I actually feel embarrassed. Why did you turn my pee orange? Damn you, Remus!

Q is for Quacking Ducks

I wanted to feed the ducks in the Muggle park. Well, Prongs and I both did. Wormtail was content with watching. But thy wouldn't come to me of James. No the stupid quacking ducks wanted to be near the werewolf! What the hell?

R is for Red

Oh how I always wanted to kiss you ever time you turned red with embarrassment. It was definitely one of my missions in life. To make you embarrassed I mean. (And to kiss you too). I always found such joy in the blush that would spread over your face.

S is for Saving the Werewolf

Protest doesn't work with the Ministry obviously, especially when there is only one person protesting. I thought you would appreciate me more if I tried to get them to change all the werewolf laws, so you could be open about what you are. But you were pissed instead. You know me. I never think things through when it comes to you and your happiness.

T is for Truthfulness

Okay so I did tell you that I wanted to kiss you, and I did, but you just stood there, before hitting me walking away. I backtracked and told you It was just a joke and that I had too much to drink, which was only partly true. I did drink to much, which is way I truthfully told you that I wanted to kiss you, but I guess you did want me.

U is for Unicorns

Unicorns don't like werewolves, obviously. I though that riding them would be fun, it it's hard to find them when you have a werewolf walking beside you. Oh well.

V is for Violet Toilets

Did I scar you when I turned the toilet purple? It was great revenge. I'm just glad that I waited until you were down cleaning yourself, of that could have turned out badly, considering how the "ickle 'irst year" ran away screaming with his pants down by his ankles. Lucky for you, the bathroom led to the dorm and not the common room.

W is for Wormtail Knew

He told James his suspicions. He figured that I had "more than just friends" type feelings for you, but Prongs wouldn't believe it, and neither would you. You'd think that between the marriage proposal, the kiss, and the constant picking on you that you would have realized my feelings sooner.

X is for Xylophone

What the hell? I still don't know that that is. You kept going on and on about how an old Muggle friend and you use to play one back when you were a kid, but you would never tell us what it was. It sounds like some type of sexual object. I kept wondering if maybe you and me could play with one too if it was.

Y is for Yogurt

You looked so cute with the strawberry yogurt in your hair. That was one of the best food fights ever. I had macaroni and cheese in my hair. James had cottage cheese in his. Peter had vanilla ice cream in his, and Lily was (somehow) food free. I wish I would have gotten a picture of you, while you were laughing, flicking cheese at me.

Y is for You

What more can I say. Everything is you, simply you. Everything I think about, everything I dream about, it is all you. Every tiny, meaningless thing reminds me you. How is Tonks. Is she okay? Is your child okay? Are Harry and everybody okay? Are you okay? Heaven is pretty great, but it won't be completely until your hear with me. It's all you, Remus. You.

Z is for Zodiac

I asked our divinations professor about the connections between your zodiac sign, Pisces, and mine, Aquarius. I was overjoyed when she told me that Pisces and Aquarius were suppose to have a great force connecting them romantically. But now, I think that she had no idea what she was really talking about. I don't think our future was ever written in the stars. Remus.


End file.
